Drumsy
Who is Drumsy? The number 1# news reporter in VRChat. He does videos that are framed as news documentaries like 30 for 30s. He is well known for his hard-hitting exposes and aggressive reporter persona. The news channel he reports for is Drumsy News. History Drumsy began uploading news reports on VRChat to his YouTube channel in February of 2018, and started livestreaming on Twitch several months later. His YouTube videos follow a general format where he reads a question from his twitter page and spends the rest of the video finding the answer. He’ll have several misadventures as he interacts with VRChat’s many denizens, with clips broken up by narration over b-roll stock footage. At the end he delivers a monologue on what he’s learned. Drumsy is typically joined by one of his co-anchors; originally he was partnered with Paymoney Wubby, and later they were joined by Moxification and That French Guy. Eventually Paymoney Wubby split off to work on his own twitch channel, though he later came back to plot his revenge on Drumsy for his mistreatment while working for him. Wubby succeeded in murdering French Guy and tried to have Drumsy poisoned, but when that failed, he captured Drumsy and had Moxi take over the channel. In the end though, the two made up and became friends again, though they confirmed that French Guy was dead and never coming back. Drumsy was later joined by his virtual reality girlfriend Brooke Bork, who despite claims to the contrary is not kept locked in his basement. Brooke and Moxi are now the current employees of the Drumsy News Network. Drumsy’s twitch live-streams follow a slightly different format. Instead of pre-scripted narration and stock footage, Drumsy has multiple scenes set up that allow him to use different backgrounds and music for dramatic effect while in VRChat. He also has much more direct interaction with the audience, hyping his chat to express "Big peepee energy." Recurring segments include reports by Shanaynay the female news dog, Swiper the Depressed Fox, and Nemo the Weatherman. When he raids other live-streams, he’ll adopt the persona of “The Milkman,” an obese walrus-elephant hybrid that will tell the people he raids to “Chug Milk.” When they do drink milk, he will tell them “Milk is just cow cummies.” Trivia * While he is not part of any major RP group, Drumsy has collaborated with many other notable VRChat users. His known associates include J4KEY, Cece, Gizzle, TruNoom, and No Logic David. * Syrmor organized an IRL meetup where Drumsy, Mr.Wobbles, and Kevin Costner performed together, with Drumsy naturally playing the drums. * Drumsy originally used an avatar that looked more like his real-life appearance, but abandoned it after too many people called him a muppet. He currently uses mainly female avatars because of his belief that it will draw in more viewers. * Drumsy is one of many of VR Trapman's catfishing victims. * Drumsy has a friendly rivalry with HeyImBee, seeking to claim her spot as the number two VRChat YouTube channel. He often complains that he has to put more effort into attracting viewers because he wasn’t born as a hot grill. Bee has raided Drumsy twice during embarrassing moments; first when he was attending a furry convention, and second when he was buying a fursuit. * Drumsy is also a rival of fellow news reporter Ladle. The two trash-talked each other during a proposed merger of their news channels. * Drumsy’s audience frequently bribes him into doing embarrassing things, including paying for his trip to a furry convention to do live interviews, or dying his hair and painting his entire face pink. * Despite being in a relationship with Brooke, Drumsy is a frequent womanizer and will hit on random women, even while Brooke is watching. He claims that this is due to “Serena Williams Syndrome,” a medical condition that causes him to flirt uncontrollably. * Drumsy claims that one of the worst and weirdest experiences in VRChat was when he ran across a group of Slaaneshi sex cultists in a seemingly innocuous underwater world. * Drumsy is afraid of dinosaurs and will cry when he’s near them. * He is now a loner McLoner butt, while he gets over his break up with his virtual girlfriend Brooke Bork. Gallery Drumsy.PNG|Older Drumy avatar DrumsyOriginal.PNG|Drumsy's original "Muppet" avatar DrumsyMilkman.PNG|Drumsy as The Milkman Links *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/c/Drumsy Category:Characters Category:People Category:Featured articles